<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>additional credit by f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708816">additional credit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s/pseuds/f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s'>f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Teacher-Student Relationship, it's zeus and when has that ever not been dubcon, slightly dubcon? I mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s/pseuds/f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard his footsteps approaching her, but she still gasped when he spoke low, directly into her ear. “Leda, Leda, Leda. Do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leda/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>additional credit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, and the last bus had gone. Leda had said goodbye to her classmates in the cheerleading squad, kissed her boyfriend goodbye, and then remembered that she needed the biology textbook in her locker. She ran through the hall to get it, the clack of her shoes on the linoleum eerie in the echoing silence. </p><p>The crash of her locker door as she slammed it after pulling the book out startled her, even though she knew it was coming. </p><p>Walking slowly back through the hall – where was the security guard? – she noticed a light on in Mr. Swan’s classroom. Her worst class. </p><p>She’d dreamt of him, a few nights ago. A beautiful and shameful dream. He’d had wings, white and outstretched. </p><p>He’d caught her staring at him in class the next day. He’d raised an eyebrow. She’d blushed, and failed the pop quiz at the end of class. </p><p>Leda’s steps slowed and she peeked through the glass in the door – there he was, sitting at his desk, grading papers. She caught her breath, wondering if she could disturb him, when he looked up and saw her. </p><p>He motioned her in. </p><p>Leda cracked the door open, and stepped in. </p><p>“Here so late, Leda?” Swan asked in his deep voice. It made her shiver, suddenly. </p><p>“I forgot my textbook,” she explained, holding it out as proof, before folding it back against her chest. </p><p>“You’ll need that if you want to do better in class,” he said sternly. “I noticed that your grade keep getting worse. Unacceptable.” He got up from his desk chair and sat – perched, really - on the corner of his desk.</p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry. I can’t explain it,” Leda said hurriedly, her voice going up in pitch. “I’ll try harder, I promise.” </p><p>“I hope so,” Swan said. </p><p>He was staring at her so intently, it brought a blush to her cheeks. </p><p>“I was,” she stumbled, “I was wondering if you had any extra credit I could do, or anything, really.” </p><p>“I don’t do extra credit. I talked about it on the first day of class, if you’ll remember.”</p><p>“I know, but I was hoping....” She trailed off. “I need to keep my grades up to stay on the squad, and I – I’ll do anything.” </p><p>He cocked his head at her, an odd and birdlike movement. </p><p>“Anything?” </p><p>Leda swallowed. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Hm.” Swan tapped his finger against his mouth. “I could have you do some extra problems, of course. Or some –“ </p><p>Leda interrupted him, marveling at her own daring, but feeling like some strange boldness had come over her. Pins and needles, in her hands. She watched Swan’s fingers trace over his own lips– “Sir. Our game schedule heats up starting this week. I don’t know that I’ll have time for extra homework.” </p><p>His eyes flickered down and then back up, pinning her in place. “No extra homework? Well, Leda, what did you have in mind?” </p><p>All the air had left the room. </p><p>“I meant it when I said that I’d do.... anything,” she said in a low voice. “Anything you want.”</p><p>“Hm,” Swan said again. “You mean that, do you?” </p><p>She bit her lip. Nodded. </p><p>His voice got lower, if that was possible. </p><p>“Well. No one is here but us. Still. If you’re serious, turn around and lock the door.”</p><p>She did, trembling. </p><p>“Stay there. Lower the blind on the window.”</p><p>Leda did, and made to turn around, but Swan said sharply, “Stay there, facing the door.” </p><p>She did. She heard his footsteps approaching her, but she still gasped when he spoke low, directly into her ear. “Leda, Leda, Leda. Do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered. </p><p>He wasn’t touching her. Just his voice in her ear. She could feel the heat of his body radiating behind her. She felt dizzy.</p><p>“Little Leda, always watching me in class,” Swan said in her ear. She closed her eyes. </p><p>“I had a dream about you,” she said. </p><p>“Oh? What did I do in the dream?” </p><p>Leda was shaking now. “Touched me,” she said. </p><p>“Did I? Where?” </p><p>“Everywhere.” </p><p>His touch, now, was feather-light. His hands on her waist, and then sweeping up her sides. </p><p>“Oh,” she said. </p><p>“Leda,” he said into her ear. He ran his hands up and down her arms, and took her sweater off, and then stroked up and down her bare arms. </p><p>“Shivering. Are you cold?” he asked. </p><p>“No,” she said. </p><p>She was wearing her cheerleading skirt and a t-shirt. </p><p>“Arms up,” Swan said pleasantly, as if this were something they did all the time.</p><p>She raised her arms obediently, and he stripped her of her t-shirt. Her sports bra, too. Leda shivered from cold, now, and looking down, saw her nipples hard. </p><p>He was still behind her, and he stepped closer still, his body fitting behind hers as close as close. </p><p>He ran his hands, still light, back down her arms, back to her waist, and then up. Up , and then he traced around the shape of her breasts, teasing, and then his warm palms covered her nipples, and she sighed, “Oh,” and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, as his fingers circled and flicked her stiff nipples, a sweet ache running down through her and pooling between her thighs. </p><p>“Oh, sir,” she moaned, rubbing her legs together. He pinched them, and she cried, “Oh god, oh, oh.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he murmured into her ear, pinching them again as she gasped, a high little gasp that she didn’t recognize. </p><p>She was grinding against him involuntarily. Leda felt like she was catching on fire, his hands stoking a feverish blaze. And there – she could feel him harden against her ass, and his breathing grew harsher. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Yes,” she whimpered, feeling herself get wetter still. </p><p>“Hm,” he said. He took his hands off her breasts and she moaned. Swan stroked her thighs and his hands came up beneath her skirt. He palmed her through her underwear and swore. “You’re soaked, little Leda,” he said, with a tone of mild surprise. His palm pressed against her clit through her underwear, and she shamelessly pushed herself into it. </p><p>“Oh god,” she whined. He reached into her underwear and drew his fingers up through her folds and she almost screamed. </p><p>“Has anyone done this to you, sweet Leda?” Swan asked her, his fingers rubbing up and down and then finding her clit and starting to circle it. </p><p>“No, no.”  </p><p>“Should I stop?”</p><p>“No,” she gasped.</p><p>The world had narrowed to both of his hands, one circling and pinching and playing with her nipple, and the other dipping inside of her, and back out, and up and down.</p><p>“Your boyfriend hasn’t done this?” Swan said in her ear, his fingers pressing down on her clit </p><p>“No,” she wailed, shaking in his arms. She saw stars, all the fire and ache in her body building to one explosive point, and she came hard, the breath leaving her body in a harsh cry wrenched from her chest. </p><p>“Good girl,” Swan repeated, “good girl, Leda.” </p><p>The comedown felt hazy, almost drugged. Her shaking subsided. </p><p>“Now,” said Swan, “Come here.” He guided her a few steps away, to the table she usually sat at. </p><p>“Bend over,” he said, his voice finally losing some of its control. She did as she was told, resting her head on her arms</p><p>He yanked her ruined underwear down, and slid into her, and it hurt, and Leda cried out, but Swan didn’t stop. He thrust himself into and out of her and oh it hurt, she was crying oh god, oh god, but she didn’t ask him to stop and he didn’t stop, his breath harsh, and his voice saying her name brokenly when he came inside of her. </p><p>Swan shuddered to a stop over her. Leda’s cheek was pressed into the table. Her thighs were wet. She hurt. Swan was getting softer inside of her, and he pulled out, saying, “Stay there for a moment, Leda.” </p><p>He came back and it took a second before she realized he was wiping her off with tissue. She wondered, dimly, if she had bled. She thought she probably had. </p><p>Swan said, “Time to get up, Leda. Sit in your chair.” </p><p>Leda did, and properly faced him for the first time since any of this had started. She was shivering. His face was slack and flushed, his eyes dark. He got her t shirt, and pulled it over her head, helping her, almost tenderly. </p><p>He pulled up a chair close in front of hers. Touched her cheek. “Little Leda,” he said. She couldn’t look away from his eyes. “Did it hurt?” he asked. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Hm,” he slid his hand up her thigh, and her entire body shivered involuntarily. “Oh?” Swan said. His hand ran up and down her thigh and she whimpered. Surely he couldn’t –</p><p>“You make such beautiful sounds,” he was saying, “I want to see you when you make them.” And then his thumb brushed over her clit, and she almost sobbed. </p><p>“There,” he said, almost savagely, and rubbed, and her whole body was a wordless fire of pleasure that was too much, it was too much, and she came with her whole body seizing up and crying out. </p><p>When she opened her eyes again, he was watching her, head cocked again in that almost birdlike fashion. </p><p>“Ah, Leda,” Swan said to her, “You have passed with flying colors.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>